megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan games
Note that this page only includes real fan games. See below for conceptual fan games and ROM hacks. The following tables are an attempt to organize the fan-made games by completion stage and by level of originality. Complete video games 'Original video games ' Video games with multiple levels (selection screen & final fortress), special weapons, and completely new bosses. Default sorting is by region and release date, with Japanese and Asian games on top. 'Based on official video games ' Full-length games based on official ones, but with redesigned stages or alternate player characters. Default sorting is by release date, with the most recent on top. 'Different gameplay ' Games that are not 2D side-scrolling platformers. *''Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch'' *''Megaman 3D'' *''Megaman 3D 2: The Siege of Megacity'' * M.U.G.E.N games - Fighting games *''Launch the Drache!'' - Scrolling shooter *''Mega Man Dating Sim'' *''Mega Man: Robot Master Mayhem'' - fighting game *''Mega Man RPG Prototype'' 'Mini games ' Video games with just one or few levels, and/or with no special weapons. *Green Biker Dude: scrolling shooter *Mega Man Legends 3: The Fan Game: flash game *Fall of 21XX: single-stage flash game *Ring Man in the Castle: 4 stage long platformer starring Ring Man 'Unclassified ' *Megaman Mettaurs Games that only have endless mode. *Mega Man Endless Games that only have bosses. *Rockman ∞ *Rockman ∞ 2 *Rockman ∞ 3 Games that still have to be classified. *Mega Man Zero Rezurrection *''Mega Man Maker'' MegaMan Legends: *"Punt or Pet", "Proto-Mission" and "The Rocket" (flash games) *Sky Pirate Arcade - Site with several Mega Man Legends games. *2D Ver. Mega Man Legends 3: The Prologue! Games with multiple series, crossovers and original characters: *Bass Abyss (flash game) *Commander Keen - Robot Invasion *Megaman Sprite Game (RPG and parody) *Super Mario Bros. Crossover (flash game) *Mushroom Kingdom Fusion *Make a Good Mega Man Level *Make a Good Mega Man Level 2 *Mega Man Square Root of Negative One Video games under development 'Demo available ' '' Games under development, which where partly released (e.g. demos, source code, music, ...): ;Mega Man *Mega Man 2.5D *Mega Man 25th Anniversary *Rockman 72 alias Megaman 72 (Rockman 72 alias Mega Man 72 music) *''Mega Man RPG Prototype'' (browser game) - Online browser-based RPG prototype with playable Robot Masters *''Mega Man Perfect Harmony'' *''Mega Man Revolution'' *Mega Man: Rock Force (pre-version released) *Mega Man VR *Mega Man: Triple Threat *Mega Man Y+1 *Mega Man X Undertale ;Mega Man Legends *Tuttle's Legendary Travels ;Mega Man Battle Network *MegaMan Battle Network Chrono X - created by Megadudes Production. A spritual sucessor to the MegaMan Battle Network franchise. *MegaMan Battle Network - Zero Crisis by FoxClaw. Play as any character VS any character of the BN series and fight your way through a storyline mixing up the BN and Zero series. Being made with "RPG Maker XP". Also includes Zero and a playable version of (real) X in MMZ style. 'Unreleased ' "Start" refers to the year when the game development started. ;MegaMan *Mega Man: Citrus Cult - A MegaMan fangame by CL (the Cult of the Lemon; 1, 2). ;MegaMan X *Mega Man Omega → Maverick Hunter Sigma: Origin Omega ;MegaMan Battle Network *MegaMan Battle Network Corruption - a Developting Fan-made game created by Team Corruption. ;Cancelled games *Mega Man: Time Tangent (music/soundtrack released only) *Mega Man Infamous Intent See also *Cancelled fan games & Fan game under development *Conceptual fan games - Ideas and parodies that aren't under development. *ROM hacks External links *MMHP: Fan Games *Blyka's Door - Numerous MegaMan fan games. Includes: Yust Man, SuperDanny, Star Man, Fireworks, Green Biker Dude, Don Ball and Launch the Drache! . *IRAGINATION - Some flash games featuring Fire Man, Bass, X and other characters, namely: Fire Man vs Bass, Fire Man Incoming Storm, Fall of 21XX, Bass Abyss, Bad Box Over. *Mega Man Galaxy.com - Several MegaMan flash games. Category:Games Category:Fan games